Crazeldonia
|- | align=center colspan=2 | "Freedom and Canoes" |- | align=center colspan=2 style="background:#f9f9f9;" | http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/2/22/LocationFiji.png |- |'Alliance' || The Republic |- |'Trading Sphere' || Red |- |'Capital' || Pattongrad |- |'Official Language' || English |- |'Government' • President • Vice President | Democracy Levi Levy Napoleon O'Higgins |- |'Formation' | January 5, 2007 |- |'National Anthem' | The World Turned Upside Down |- |'National Animal' | Frigate bird |- |'Currency' || 1 Austral = 100 cents |- | Resources | |} People Population: approx. 7,000 Population growth rate: 3.50% (2007 est.) Birth rate: 4.41 births/1,000 population (2007 est.) Death rate: 2.11 deaths/1,000 population (2007 est.) Net migration rate: 9.29 migrants/1,000 population (2007 est.) Life expectancy at birth • total population 78.23 years • male 76.01 years • female 80.55 years (2007 est.) Nationality • noun: Crazeldonian(s) • adjective: Crazeldonian Ethnic groups: Creole 79.5%, Pacific Islander 9.9%, European 8.2%, Asian 2.4% (2007 est.) Religions: Buddhist 21%, Christian 19% (Anglican 98%, other 2%), Jewish 14%, Hindu 4%, other 2%, none 40% (2007 est.) Languages: English (official), small minority languages Literacy • definition: age 15 and over can read and write • total population: 76% • male: 75% • female: 77% (2007 est.) Government Country name: • conventional long form: Democratic Republic of Crazeldonia • conventional short form: Crazeldonia Government type: republic Capital: • name: Pattongrad • geographic coordinates: 18 12 S, 178 55 E • time difference: UTC+11 • daylight saving time: not observed Administrative divisions: 5 divisions, 1 capital district Independence: 5 January 2007 National holiday: Independence Day, 5 January (2007) Constitution: 5 January 2007 Legal system: based on English civil law and influenced by American legal concepts Suffrage: 18 years of age; universal Executive branch: • chief of state: President Levi Levy • head of government: President Levi Levy • cabinet: appointed by the president with confirmation by the Senate • elections: President elected by direct popular vote every five years; election last held 5 January 2007 Legislative branch: bicameral General Assembly consists of the Senate (60 seats) and House of Delegates (275 seats) Judicial branch: Supreme Court (judges appointed by the president with confirmation by the Senate); lower courts Political parties: Democratic Party of Crazeldonia or DPC, Progressive Party, Free Land Party or FLP, Socialist Party of Crazeldonia or SPC, National Union Party or NUP Political pressure groups and leaders: NA International organization participation: The Republic. Founding member of Scottish Rite of Nationry, now defunct. Flag description: the upper half is red with a yellow frigate bird flying over a yellow rising sun, and the lower half is blue with three horizontal wavy white stripes to represent the ocean Economy Economy - overview: A remote country of scattered coral atolls, Crazeldonia yields supplies of rubber and uranium for export. Commercially viable phosphate deposits were exhausted by the time of independence. Tourism provides more than one-fifth of GDP. Private sector initiatives and a financial sector are in the early stages of development. GDP (purchasing power parity): $1,500,000 (2007 est.) GDP (official exchange rate): $750,000 (2007 est.) GDP - per capita (PPP): $130.00 (2007 est.) GDP - composition by sector: agriculture 7%, industry 40%, services 53% (2007 est.) Labor force: 6,850 (2007 est.) Labor force - by occupation: agriculture 12%, industry 34%, services 54% (2007 est.) Unemployment rate: 2.7% (2007 est.) Population below poverty line: 4.5% (2007 est.) Budget • revenues: undisclosed • expenditures: undisclosed''' Exports - commodities: rubber, uranium Exports - partners: Katiana, Chocolate Bourbons, The FSR of Barbados, Gimpy Land, Felicicade Imports - commodities: Silver, Coal, Gems, Fish, Iron, Wine, Furs, Gold, Lead, Oil Imports - partners: Katiana, Chocolate Bourbons, The FSR of Barbados, Gimpy Land, Felicicade Reserves of foreign exchange and gold: NA Debt - external: NA Economic aid - donor: none Currency (code): Crazeldonian austral (CZA) Military Military branches: ''' Crazeldonian Defense Force '''Military service age and obligation: 18 years of age for voluntary service (2007) Manpower available for military service: population age 16-49: 4,000 (2007 est.) Manpower fit for military service: population age 16-49: 3,400 (2007 est.) Military expenditures - percent of GDP: undisclosed International Disputes Disputes - international: None current. Former: Norouz War Refugees and internally displaced persons: none 'Illicit drugs: ' transshipment point for Pacific drug trade Category:Nations Category:Red team